


Trembling Hands Play My Heart Like A Drum

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Cake [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Calum just can't keep it in any longer, and Luke's not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trembling Hands Play My Heart Like A Drum

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, and am not affiliated with, 5 Seconds of Summer, Calum Hood or Luke Hemmings, obviously.  
> Title from Panic! At The Disco's "Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met...)"

A pout could usually get Luke just where I needed him. Flirtatious repartee and a few well placed kisses to get him going, and a pout to seal the deal. As affectionate as he was in nature, his shyness kept him from initiating anything, for the most part. "Luke, wake up," I whispered through the door, jiggling the doorknob to punctuate the urgency.

"Cal?" Luke's sleepy voice called out from within the room.

"Yeah, baby, open up." I urged. A few silent moments later, the door opened and I pounced on him without even a greeting. I kissed him, shutting the door and pushing him back through the room.

His lips were soft and warm, working against mine, little sighs and whimpers escaping them. He fell back on the bed and I climbed on top of him. "What's going on? Is this a dream?" Luke mumbled sleepily when I pulled back to look at him.

"Dream about this often?"

"Nothing else for months," Luke shot back, tracing the lines by my eyes as I grinned at him.

"I couldn't sleep," I admitted, sitting back on his waist and tracing his collarbone.

"Why's that?" Luke squeaked breathlessly, watching my hand on his chest.

"I need to tell you something," I stopped moving my fingers, and pressed my hand fully to his chest, locking eyes with him.

"Ok." Luke's expressive blue eyes gazed into my bottomless brown ones and I felt like maybe he'd found the bottom, and that's why he was looking at me that way.

I took a deep breath, collecting all my anxiety about admitting this in my lungs and letting it out though my voice box. "I love you."

"Oh please, that's it?" Luke chuckled, a sensation that felt phenomenal shaking through me. "As if I don't know that?"

"I've never said it." I searched his face for any sign that he was just covering up being shocked, but I couldn't find any.

"Yeah, yeah. You've never said those words. But you've said it. Loud and clear." Luke's hand came up to my cheek and I burrowed against it, loving how he touched me, his thumb stroking my cheek, his fingertips dipping into the hair at the back of my head. "I love you, too, you know?" Luke mumbled, dragging his teeth over his lip ring.

"Ok," I said lamely, which made him grin.

"Am I comfy?" Luke asked, referring to my perch on his waist.

"Mmhmm," I nodded, pressing both hands against his chest. I loved how he was all warmth and hard muscles under me. I couldn't explain how straddling his waist made him feel like he was mine, and like he wanted to be mine. I couldn't explain to Luke Hemmings what it felt like to know Luke Hemmings wanted to be yours. So I settled for, "Good view."

I can imagine Luke had similar thoughts that he couldn't quite express to me. What's it like for Calum Hood to sit on top of you in the middle of the night and say he couldn't sleep until he told you he loved you? Does it give Luke the same buzz of adrenaline and hum of satisfaction? Does it make him love me even more in a strange way; the fact that we could do this?


End file.
